


Dexter laboratory : Dexter mother the scientific house wife

by Deltario



Category: Dexter's Laboratory, Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Summary: Dexter mother the big ass milf and big tits is a orange haired house wife





	Dexter laboratory : Dexter mother the scientific house wife

**Dexter Laboratory - is a cartoon that Dexter is the main character and he is a boy genius and he has a laboratory and that he is great at science but the reason is that his parents marriage might be in be in.**

* * *

Dexter is a boy genius and has made many inventions over the years


End file.
